Terminator
A Terminator is a type of Hunter-Killer designed to terminate other life forms. Terminators are built by an artificially intelligent computer called Skynet, in order to wipe out the remains of humanity after the Judgment Day. A Terminator with a female outer sheath is referred as a'Terminatrix'. 12 Development of the Terminators How the original Terminators were built is unknown, at least in one timeline (Terminator 2: Judgment Day),Cyberdyne Systems was able to reverse-engineer and develop robots from the scavenged hand and CPU of the destroyed T-800 in 1984.3 Cyberdyne System had created the Series 70 Terminator to impress investors and people with military interests to finance them to improve robot technology. Terminators of Cyberdyne Systems models are created by Skynet after the War against the Machines started.In the timeline created by the Assassination of John Connor, Terminators were created by the Cyberdyne Systems, starting with the T-70, while in an altered timeline (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) created by thedestruction of Cyberdyne, Terminators were created by the Cyber Research Systems to replace soldiers on the battlefield prior to the Judgment Day, starting with the T-1. In Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles timeline, Cameron Phillips establishes that modern Terminators are made of coltan for heat resistance, while previous models were made of titanium. Normally, the living tissue outer sheath can age over years.<4More advanced flesh used on T-888s appears to not suffer the effects of age or deprivation during hibernation, such as Myron Stark, who is able to maintain his organic covering while sealed within a wall for eighty years5 Terminator flesh lacerations can be repaired.67 Although clearly not the normal procedure, a bare T-888 endoskeleton was able to grow itself a new flesh covering using 2007 technology (with the assistance of a geneticist and its own knowledge of future formula) by submerging itself in a blood-like bath. This improvised process resulted in a deformed covering that had the appearance of a burn victim and lacked its own biological eyes, requiring it to steal those of the geneticist and subsequently undergo cosmetic surgery to produce a more normal appearance.8 It has been shown that Terminators' flesh coverings are somehow grown identically, producing many multiple copies of exactly the same physical appearance, indicating the use of specific physical templates for different variations of a model. The most well known is that worn by multiple Model 101 units, as well as a T-888 model known as "Vick Chamberlain" having a memory of facing a room (presumably in the factory where it was created) of several dozen units sharing an identical template to itself, naked and moving in unison. Some Terminators' outer coverings are custom-designed to copy the appearances of humans whom they are intended to kill and replace, such as Carl Greenway9, James Ellison10, and Allison Young11 I-950 Series Unlike the T series Terminators, the I series Infiltrators are bred, and not factory built machines. Skynet decided that the best way for one of its Terminators to act human was to start out with a human and add technological enhancements where necessary. The I-950 starts out as a genetically engineered baby with a neural net processor attached to its brain, providing an up-link to Skynet. To condition it physically, it is coaxed with holographic toys to crawl until it is exhausted. After four years, it is given an injection that rapidly ages it to maturity to finish its training. In an effort to blend in better with humans, the I-950 is allowed to feel emotions, but the range is limited by one of its cybernetic implants. Because it is far more human than machine, dogs are not alerted to its presence, and the infiltrator can go undetected for extremely long periods of time inside a resistance base. The I-950 carry T-101's CPU in case they are needed, as well as power cells. Once the "living" portion of the I-950 is dead, the CPU then takes control of the body, but can only do so for a short time. They can reproduce with other 950s but not humans. If the female I-950 decides that the pregnancy would stop them from carrying out their mission, they could fertilize their eggs in vitro and would be implanted in human surrogate wombs. They are also able to clone themselves.